Adrian
Adrian was a character who first appeared in the eighth episode of the fourth season in . He was originally a werewolf, until Klaus turned him into a hybrid. He broke the sire bond with the help of Tyler and Hayley. He was killed by Klaus after he ripped his heart out. Early History Little is known about his early life. Throughout The Vampire Diaries Series Season Four In We’ll Always Have Bourbon Street, Adrian was seen screaming in pain as he was trying the break the sire bond with Tyler, Hayley and Kimberley. Kimberley felt sorry for him and removes his chains and tells him to leave, and when Tyler and Hayley told Kimberley that he needed to break the sire bond so he wouldn't have to be sired to Klaus. She told them that the point of breaking the sire bond is free will, and then leaves with Adrian. Adrian and Kimberley were later seen playing billiard when Tyler and Hayley showed up and threaten them, saying that Adrian had to break the sire bond. After they leave Kimberley told Adrian to go with her to pick a fight. They went to the Salvatore boarding house where Elena, Caroline and Bonnie were having their girls night. They grabbed Elena and Caroline and when Bonnie tried to stop them with magic, Kimberley told her that she can kill Caroline with one bite. They later disappear, taking Caroline with them. When Tyler goes to save Caroline from Kimberley, Adrian enters with 10 other hybrids, but they later had to bow down to Tyler after he threatened to kill Kimberley by grabbing her heart. At the end of the episode, it was revealed by Hayley that Adrian had broken the sire bond. In O Come, All Ye Faithful, he was seen in Klaus' Mansion when Klaus and Stefan were talking and Klaus told him to take the painting he had just drawn to the Mystic Grill. Adrian was starting to show some attitude, and Klaus threatens him. Adrian was later seen in the Lockwood Cellar with Tyler and Kimberley saying he was fed up with Klaus. Tyler tells him they were going to take him down. When Stefan and Klaus were talking at the Christmas Wonderland party, Adrian appeared, and Klaus left to follow him. He took him to where the all the other hybrids were and was the first hybrid to get killed after his heart was ripped out by Klaus. In Graduation, he is seen as a ghost when the veil is down. Personality Adrian was loyal, shy, and sometimes frightened. Adrian was an immature hybrid in comparison with others. He was loyal to Tyler and manipulated by Hayley, but in the end, he was the first of the twelve hybrids killed by Klaus. Physical Appearance Adrian was tall, with short black hair and brown eyes. He wore dark colored clothing, such as a dark green plaid shirt and jeans. Powers and Abilities Adrian possessed all the standard powers and abilities of a non-original werewolf-vampire hybrid. Weaknesses Adrian had the typical weaknesses of a non-original werewolf-vampire hybrid. Appearances Season Four *''We’ll Always Have Bourbon Street'' *''O Come, All Ye Faithful'' (Death) *''Graduation'' (Ghost) The Originals Season One *''Bloodletting'' (Mentioned) Name *'Adrian' is of Roman origin, is a version of Hadrian, and means "from Hadria", a region of northern Italy. The most famous bearer of this name built a wall between England and Scotland.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Adrian Trivia *Adrian was the last of the hybrids to break his sire bond. *Adrian was the first of the twelve hybrids killed by Klaus. *With the Other Side's collapse and the destruction of Hell, he either found peace or went to a dimension similar to Hell, if one exists. Gallery 408-0009.jpg 408-0007.jpg 408-0055.jpg 408-0057.jpg 408-0088.jpg 408-0090.jpg 408-0113.jpg 409 - 011.jpg 409 - 177.jpg 409 - 176.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-05-10-07h47m29s188.png References See also Category:Characters Category:Vampire Diaries Characters Category:The Vampire Diaries Season Four Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Supernatural Category:Hybrids Category:Werewolves Category:Vampires Category:Ghosts Category:Deceased